


Of Blanket Forts and Pining

by Paech



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Octo Expansion, implied agent 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Marina stared quizzically at the mess. "Pearl? What did you do to the living room?""You took too long and I started getting bored, so I built a fort." Pearl replied nonchalantly, sounds of a crinkled bag and then a sudden 'pop' coming from inside the fort.Marina raised an eyebrow at Pearl's answer. A fort? It certainly didn't look like one, what with pillows thrown sloppily around and blankets tossed all over the place.





	Of Blanket Forts and Pining

Clicks echoed into the night air as the octoling fitted her key inside the lock. In her other hand was a plastic, white bag filled with junk food her co-star requested her to buy from a convenience store, which Marina hesitated at first to comply.

Once she managed to unlock her apartment door, Marina gradually opened the door, only to find a mess of blankets and pillows settled in the living room. She couldn't spot Pearl anywhere, neither the couch that seemed to be completely buried in thick blankets. 

With a shrug of her shoulders, she closed the door, causing something to perk up from the pile of blankets. The figure started to move towards Marina with rapid speed, making pillows topple down the side along its way. Marina grew startled until a familiar pale face popped out from the edge of the blanket.

A large smile was plastered on the inkling's face, showing off her two front sharp teeth. 

"Marina!" Pearl shouted, scrambling to her feet. Marina was taken off guard by Pearl's sudden greeting that she didn't have enough time to react to Pearl quickly snatching away the bag in her hand and crawling back inside the disarray of blankets. 

Marina stared quizzically at the mess. "Pearl? What did you do to the living room?" 

"You took too long and I started getting bored, so I built a fort." Pearl replied nonchalantly, sounds of a crinkled bag and then a sudden ' _pop_ ' coming from inside the fort. 

Marina raised an eyebrow at Pearl's answer. A fort? It certainly didn't look like one, what with pillows thrown sloppily around and blankets tossed all over the place. 

"But why is it made out of....our blankets?" Marina asked. 

"Cuz' why not? It's the only way you can make it cozy and fun," Pearl said, her figure shifting a little. Silence filled the room, with only Pearl chewing on chips being a source of sound. "...you don't know what a blanket fort is, huh?" 

Marina narrowed her eyes at the floor with an embarrassed expression. "Ah - no, not really." 

Inside the fort, Pearl shifted around as more noises of plastic being crumpled up were heard. Pearl's face appeared outside the fort again, then her frame entirely. 

"Blanket forts are nothin' special really, they just make sleeping more fun," Pearl stated. "C'mon, I still need to finish it and I can't do it all by myself!" 

Pearl grabbed the octoling's hand and led her closer to the fort, all the while Marina's breath hitched as soon as their hands met contact. "What - what else do you need to add to it?" Marina asked, earning a quick, light squeeze to her hand from Pearl. 

"We can just throw a few more pillows around and fix up some of the blankets' positions, so it ain't sagging and won't look crowded when you go inside." Pearl explained, kicking a small white pillow to the side. "Just do whatever you see fits!" 

Marina scanned over the haphazard fort, assembling a way to patch it up. She bent down to shift around some of the blankets, searching for one that didn't seem to serve an important purpose to the fort. Once she managed to find a free blanket, she pulled one of its' corners before reaching for a pillow, only to be met with a reminder that her other hand was still clasped around Pearl's. 

She seemed to not have noticed either, because as soon as she felt Marina tug at her hand, her eyes went flying wide open. 

"Uh - I forgot I was still holding your hand." Pearl quickly said, retracting her hand immediately and catching a wave of embarrassment that spread heat from her face to the tips of her ears. Marina stifled a giggle with her palm, causing Pearl to glare at her as more embarrassment settled inside her.

"How did you forget? I don't think it's possible for someone to just, not remember they're holding someone else's hand." Marina told her in between giggles. 

"It happens!" Pearl huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Sure, Pearlie." Marina replied, resuming back to what she was doing before. Pearl loudly puffed out air from her nose in annoyance, picking up a blanket from the floor. 

Pearl tossed the blanket over a couple of pillows that were piled on the couch, before dragging the end as far as it can go and then tending to the other end that was on the couch. Marina examined the fort a bit more, letting out a hum as her eyes focused on the, she assumed, blanket fort's entrance

"I think we should make the entrance more clear." Marina piped up. 

"Oh, I got it!" Pearl grinned, scooting off the couch and into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out a chair, the chair emitting a booming sound that made Marina shrink back a little as it scraped along the kitchen tiles then into the carpet, which managed to muffle out the noise. 

Pearl pulled the chair to where Marina announced was the way inside the fort, grabbing the blanket off the floor and setting it on the chair, then getting a heavy pillow Marina offered her and proudly placing the pillow on the blanket so it wouldn't slip off the chair. 

"Pearl, did Eight ever text you of when she's coming back from Wahoo World?" Marina asked, digging through a mountain of extra pillows that were perfectly seated on the right end of the fort. Pearl must have dropped them there because of how light they were that they couldn't support a thick blanket from falling out of place. She decided that they could work as comfortable cushions for inside the fort.

"No," Pearl shook her head. "But Three did! She said Eight and her might come back late from their date cuz' Eight keeps insisting on trying all the rides there." 

"I don't think it's exactly a  _date_ , Pearlie." Marina said, knitting her eyebrows together.  

"No, it's definitely a date, they went together  _alone_! Just with each other, even after we offered to come with." Pearl told her, shrugging, then trying to make the entrance more bigger.

"But we always go to Wahoo World with just each other, too." Marina blurted out without a second thought.

Pink colored Pearl's cheeks as the inkling started to sputter out words rapidly, her very visible blush unrolling all over her face. The octoling mentally kicked herself for just saying that out rightly, feeling almost as flustered as Pearl did. 

"Yea-Yeah, but it's different! We're just friends going out together." Pearl stuttered, stretching her arms and lifting the entrance over her that she could barely be seen. " _Anyways_ , I think the fort's ready." She said in one jumbled breath, shimming herself inside. 

Marina's breath hitched again, her own blush covering her entire face as her hands pressed against her burning cheeks. 

That was embarrassing, Marina thought.

More than embarrassing, actually. The octoling quietly groaned, sliding her hands fully against her face. She couldn't find the strength in her legs to get up, and Marina was firmly sure it was because all the ink inside her was busy spreading over her face. 

Maybe she was just making a big deal out of it, Marina thought to herself again. Maybe they'd both forget it by morning, and maybe her feelings would go unnoticed-

"Are you still coming in or...?" Pearl's voice snapped Marina out of her thoughts.

"Oh - oh yeah! I forgot." Marina squeaked, collecting her worries up and blocking it out, as she finally stood up. She gathered up all the extra pillows into her arms, then made her way to the entrance and pushed the pillows inside first before carefully entering herself. Her hands were pressed into a silk blanket beneath her, as she scattered the pillows around. 

After she was done with that, she hesitantly scooted next to Pearl, who still seemed really flustered, judging by how there was still a hint of a blush on her. Marina chose a random pillow that was closest to her, placing it next to Pearl's and plopping her head down. 

It was quiet, and Marina couldn't exactly tell if Pearl was already sleeping or not. Pearl shifted a bit, her hands wandering over the top of the blanket fort, then trying to organize the fort a little more so it didn't seem stuffy. 

With a huff, Pearl stopped fiddling with the blankets.

"I think we did a pretty good job, yo." the inkling spoke up, changing her position so that she was facing Marina. "It's not the best, but I don't think there's even an ideal look for blanket forts." 

Marina hummed in response, starting to toy with her fingers. 

The two stayed silent for a second, until Pearl broke the ice, again. 

"Y'know," Pearl yawned, spreading out her arms a little. "There's  _one_ thing I won't forget after the fight against Commander what's-his-face."  

"Commander Tartar." Marina reminded her. Confusion bubbled up inside Marina, though; why would there be one thing that Pearl wouldn't forget about that fight? The whole event seemed unforgettable.

"Yeah, that guy," Pearl responded with a wave of her hand. "The thing I won't ever forget about what happened was when you practically  _mauled_ me after we won." 

Marina's expression popped like a bubble after laughter escaped Pearl's mouth, making the octoling's face feel hot again. 

"I was really happy!" Marina defended herself, burying her face into her hands as Pearl's laughter started dying down. "You really did save us all, you know."

Pearl smiled widely at her co-star, barreling her face into her pillow. "Mm, you too." She slurred, closing her eyes.

Marina turned her head towards Pearl, the inkling was already fast asleep. A snore being emitted from the short girl definitely confirmed it, giving Marina a tiny grin. She scooted a little closer to Pearl, sighing into the air as her eyes started to droop. 

For now, this was enough.


End file.
